Policy
This page states what is and isn't appropriate on the . 'General Behavior' *Tell others about the site! We'd love to have lots of new contributors! *Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Do not get mad or attack someone just because they don't agree with you. You can discuss it in a civil manner, but if things escalate and get out of hand, an admin will ''step in. *Do not use profanity/cursing, particularly beyond the level spoken on the show. It is not tolerated and your comment will be edited. You will get a warning and then a ban for two weeks if it continues. Even censoring your words with asterisks (****) will get you an informal warning. *Do not cyber-bully, harass and/or threaten anyone (members, admins, ''everyone). It is not tolerated and you will get a warning and then a ban for a year if it continues. *Pointless or strongly personal attacks on the dancers are likely to be deleted from comments (for example, such-and-such is an idiot, or such-and-such is ugly). The same is true when directed towards other users on the Wiki. Particularly flagrant or persistent violations will result in a ban. Somewhat greater leniency may be shown when such comments are directed against the adult members of the cast, given they can be considered public figures/celebrities in a more traditionally accepted sense. *Don't create pages that have nothing to do with Dance Moms!, or create a page that has already been created before, such as a dancer page; they will be deleted. You will then get an immediate warning and then a ban if it continues. If you feel the page fits with the Wiki, then contact an admin about it first and it can be up for discussion if there is valid reasoning. *Trolling or spamming will get you banned permanently. Spamming includes leaving comments such as JKJJDjkd or >!>!>!. Edits that only have the purpose of earning awards are considered spam. Additionally, do not post a comment saying something like "u suck" or "jsutin beber is dumbbb" or "hi Maddiee i wish i was your sister call meee!!". That is spamming. *Personal opinions or bias when editing episode pages or pairing pages, such as writing "Lucas and Kimmy make the perfect couple." (which may be true, but in context it shouldn't be used). Writing symbols such as :) :( :| ;) etc. also count as personal opinions. However, this does not apply to comments on articles themselves. *Please refrain from adding strongly opinionated material. Young children/teenagers watch Dance Moms and may come to this site. This includes comments such as "____ is so hot!" Please keep everything G-rated. *Don't bring drama in here. Leave all irrelevant unnecessary things that happened outside of outside. What happens outside stays outside. *Read these policies; not reading them is not an excuse. If you don't obey these, you will get a warning/ban whether you knew about the rule or not. 'Articles' In General *This Wiki contains official ''information about ''Dance Moms, including in-universe and behind-the-scenes. Users should only post information from official or reliable sources. This includes press releases, and information from the dancers' websites (such as Twitter and official sites). Keep in mind that information coming from the actors is subject to change at any time. *Everybody is entitled to edit the Wiki, therefore, don't erase information unless it is proven false. You will get an immediate warning and then a ban. *Don't make quick edits such as removing/adding material back and forth, adding material letter by letter, adding and removing periods, etc.; it is not tolerated. While we understand that you want to get your edit count up, it is not in good faith and you will receive an informal warning from an admin with no action taken, which will be your last. If it happens again, you will receive a first formal warning. *Keep comments on topic. You may talk about other topics in the comments sections, but try to keep a majority of the comments on what the page is for. Don't talk about off-topic things 50% of the time you're there; there are pages for that, and you can help them get active by trying to start that discussion there. 'Dancer Pages' *Do not insert false information. We will ask for a verified source if we think something is questionable. You will get a warning and if it continues, a ban. 'Episode Pages' *If you've recently watched an episode, please try and help edit that page with as much factual information as possible. This includes adding images to the episode galleries, adding airdates, guest stars, etc. *If you are editing in information on upcoming episodes, provide a source. Either reference it directly on the page (by code), or add the source URL and info into the comments section and an admin or another user will add it if it is reliable. *If you don't source information for an upcoming episode, your edit(s) will be reverted, or you will be asked for a source. *Speculation about episodes should be kept in the comments section, not as main article content. 'Cast Pages' *Like dancers pages, do not insert false information. It is especially important here, as these are real people, ''with celebrity status, and their information should be as accurate as possible. *You are allowed to change the main photos of the cast members if you feel like the current one is outdated. *You are encouraged to keep information updated, such as ages when their birthday passes, adding projects (songs, new shows, guest spots, movies, etc.), and adding to their photo galleries. 'Images' *You are encouraged to upload photos. We would like it if you would add categories to the images (please see Categorizing Images for more info). *If possible, keep the filenames of the photos you upload neat. '''The subject of the photo should be clearly indicated in the filename.' For example, if you are uploading an image of Maddie Ziegler from the episode The Competition Begins, name it like "Maddie Ziegler 94742309.jpg", "The Competition Begins 35m22s.png", etc. It will be easier for people to search for and organize images if they are properly named. **Examples of poor filenames would be ***"091294assd7009a1o.jpg", where it is difficult to remember any portion of that filename; ***or multiple filenames named Tumblr_mjm3oiKVAX1r43mqxo1_500.jpg, Tumblr_mjm3oiKVAX1r43mqxo1_500.jpg, Tumblr_mmfxqesRIX1r43mqxo1_500.jpg, Tumblr_mmfxqesRIX1r43mqxo3_500.jpg, etc. where filenames with identical prefixes and nonsensical surnames are extremely difficult to distinguish from one another. *Do not upload images with inappropriate content (language, imagery, etc.), Dance Moms-related or not. The image will be deleted immediately and you will receive an informal warning which will escalade into a ban if it continues. 'User Pages' *You are encouraged to personalize your user profile page if you'd like. *However, do not post inappropriate content, or you will get a warning. *You may post things that are not Dance Moms-related on your user page, but please try to limit unrelated photos, and categorize them as "User Images". *Do not, under any circumstance, edit another user's profile page. Do not vandalize, remove, or add anything. You will get an informal warning which will escalate into a 1st, 2nd, and final warning, then a ban if it continues. You can''' leave a message on their Message Wall if you want, but we draw the line at editing someone's user page. *Admins may edit people's user pages if they are improperly categorized or contain inappropriate material. '''Warning & Banning System There are several ways that admins can warn users if need be. *If it's your very first infraction and we see in the past that you've made good edits, or you're relatively new to the Wiki, we will take no action, but we will post on your Message Wall with a personal message, '''known as an '''informal warning, asking you reverse whatever we found inappropriate or ask you to not do it again. That will be your only warning with no action taken. If we have to remind you again, you will get a formal 1st warning and we'll keep an eye out to see if the behavior continues. *You can get an immediate warning if you break any of the rules on purpose (i.e. attacking other members when you should have the common sense not to be rude in the first place). An immediate warning equals two normal warnings. If you disobey a rule that mentions immediate warning, this means you will technically receive two warnings and not just one. If it continues, you will receive a final warning. If it happens again, you'll receive a ban for a period of time, which is at the discretion of the admin, or however long this policy states (see above section). *You can get an''' immediate ban''' if you break any of the rules (see above section) that clearly states that you will receive the immediate ban. These bans are obviously immediate. The admin giving you the ban may or may not leave a message on your page stating why. The duration of the ban will be at the discretion of the admin, or how ever long this policy states. *It takes three warnings to get a ban. The first ban will be 3 days, then 1 week, then 1 month, 3 months, and finally, a permanent ban. 'Reporting a User' *If you find that someone is breaking the rules continuously, or you feel threatened in any way and cannot resolve the issue on your own, let an admin know. You can either post on any of the admin's Message Walls with your concerns, or file a report by filling out the form here: Forum:ReportAbuse. An admin will take care of it as soon as possible. *Alternatively, this button: Report Abuse is located near the bottom of all article pages, just above the comments, clicking it will direct you to the form. Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Help